Rose at Nightfall
by LugiaFanRS
Summary: I made this one day when I was bored. Anyway, the story follows the boy Tyler's adventures through school. It may not sound intense, but it will get dramatic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Introduction

Tyler: A mature child waiting for a dramatic event - any dramatic event - to occur in his life. He is somewhat dark, having been since his dear grandfather's death. With his dark personality, he is obsessed with the Everett Bradley song "Throw It All Away". He is also able to run at super speed, at the cost of having very low endurance, speedwise. Not strengthwise. He's bulky although his appearance doesn't display it. Agile, too. That not enough? He also has psychic ability! Aura powers, too? Man, it seems like he has everything! Well, I heard he isn't a great dancer... Anger problems, too. He can also get very nervous very quickly.

Megan: Considered by all as the hottest girl in school. There have been plenty of awkward moments between her and her female friends, more with male friends, most with Tyler. She doesn't participate in P.E because of a risk of something terrible happening, as she is very sensitive. Her intelligence level slightly surpasses those of Tyler. Or do they? We'll never know for sure.

relyT: The flawed clone of Tyler. He looks exactly like him, but completely black. He is considered to be Tyler's "excess shadow energy", but it's still a debate. Otherwise, he is exactly the same. Only this time around, he looks black. I mean, right? He's made of shadow energy! Or is he/it?

Shadow: Yes, it's THAT one. Not like relyT, THIS one. Shadow the Hedgehog. An easy ally of Tyler's, Shadow's always willing to lend a hand (by that I mean some chaos energy) to get him out of a jam, like a fight between him and relyT. He and Tyler even have races sometimes!

This concludes the introduction to the Major Characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Isn't this Chapter 1 technically?

It seemed peaceful one day next to my house. Until, of course, I zoomed by like a bullet. He said, "Darn, missed the bus! Just keep on runnin'! You can make it!" In fact, I almost did, until I ran straight into relyT, my hated rival/flawed clone.

"What do you want?"

"It is your time to die..."

"Oh yeah, dummy? We'll see about that!"

We rushed on ahead. We tried to knock each other off the sidewalk. We did anything we could, even spinning into each other. We were parallel to the bus when we slowed down dramatically. Of course, Megan was directly parallel on the bus to the race, sitting at the exact row the race was taking place on, coincidentally. relyT knocked me on top of the bus, only to find out that I countered and smashed him into the ground. I then jumped in the window of the bus and had a peaceful rest of my morning. I was walking down to my locker when he burrowed up underneath me, hitting my underside. We then broke out into a fight until Megan walked by. We looked completely innocent. When she walked off, we continued, only to find out she was right behind us!

"Megan?! I-I can explain!"

"No need... I saw the whole incident on the way here."

_"Oh god."_ I thought. _"She must think I'm a jerk now..."_

Megan then walked off, and I walked east towards my locker. relyT walked north to his. No incident I have ever had with relyT had ever been THIS bad...

... Or painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It Continues

I looked for my textbooks in my locker. Oddly, I found a note that had been left from Megan. It read, "Hey, Tyler? You got a minute Friday night? Because we need to talk about something..." _"Darn it!" _She must have meant the fight between relyT and I... Anyway, it was Monday. I had to meet her in an undisclosed location in 5 days. I thought her house. I did not know where that was, though. There was writing on the back. It told me "Gym 7:00 P.M." Why would she want to meet me when school is closed? I thought about it for a minute, then walked on.

When I walked into math, there was a substitute teacher who looked staggeringly similar to Validar... He then said, "Wrong room." He might not have been the math teacher, but he's a teacher.

The speakers then turned on, saying "It looks like several of the teachers called in sick, and we don't have enough substitutes. It looks like we're having a day off." A day off? That's a big step. If I could watch out for relyT, I would be at peace! Literally. Peace is what I call my room. I thought about how I would get home stealthily. I thought for several minutes.

Then I thought of something funny that might work. _"Community Bus?" _I took the bus home safely, only to realize we had jumped a rock on the way home somehow. Why would a rock be in the middle of the road?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Unvalid(ar) Dream

When I got home, I jumped straight in bed. No Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS. Just straight to bed. I couldn't sleep, so I closed the curtains, turned the music off, and closed the door.

In my dream, I was in a black place. I heard laughing from several sides. I said, "Huh? Who's there?" A bad choice of words. Then, several images of Validar appeared from the shadows. I knew why the Validar person had walked in! I then summoned in Shadow, and he used Chaos Blast to destroy all the Validars. But then, a pair of red eyes appeared in the shadows. I knew where I was when the fog cleared up... It wasn't good...

I then woke from my dream, only to find a Griseous Shard in my bed. "Whoa. Wait, what?! How long was I out?!" I opened the curtains to find I was out all day and night.

I tried to figure out what kept me out for so long, then I figured it out. The shard! The dream tried to tell me something! The shard can reposess the Validars! "The teachers are all Validars... WHAT THE? WHY? WHY VALIDAR?" Then I realized I missed the bus again.


End file.
